Prince Charming?
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: Prince charming wasn't a knight in shining armor, nor was he saving a damsel in distress, rather he was different thing altogether...


Disclaimer: Eee gads, no! I wish I owned Inuyasha, I do--- but alas I don't. So sorry!  
  
Prince Charming?  
  
**  
  
As a little girl she had grown up hearing many a fairy tale. A world where there were always a princess or two. Or a knight shining in armor, or a prince valiantly charging off to save a damsel in distress. It was these wondrous tales that for years had made her wish very much for her own prince charming.  
  
How she thought her wish might be granted on that fateful day when she turned fifteen and found herself down a well and back in the past. These were the days where princes roamed the countryside, where creatures unimaginable came to life.  
  
In fact, she had come face to face with a brash young man, or rather hanyou who not after a few weeks did she begin to realize that this boy could very well be the prince she had been waiting for. She would finally be the princess she had always dreamed herself. Had he not saved her countless times? Had he not defeated terrifying beast after beast for a (somewhat) noble quest?  
  
It was fate, she knew. It had to be.  
  
But her hopes of him being her prince charming had been dashed away when the age-old conflict of his lost love came back from the dead. How very troubling she had been, ruining many of Kagome's hopes and dreams within only a scant few words. And that was before the now alive miko had gone ahead and kissed her fairy tale prince.  
  
Well, too bad, so sad--- they obviously weren't meant to be.  
  
Albeit, that very philosophy had taken quite a few weeks (rather a year, almost two) before that conclusion was even made. So very willing was she to follow him around and do as he said (that is, not mentioning the times she would disregard his commands and instead pummeled him into the ground with one simple word).  
  
It was all really how looked at it.  
  
But the conclusion had been made, and left Kagome feeling a bit empty. Her heart torn in a million different shapes and sizes leaving a very difficult jigsaw puzzle behind. However anyone might put it back together was far beyond her understanding. She was girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, open to the world of her feelings--- albeit Inuyasha had been quite a bit blind. So it was obvious not only to her friends, but many others who surrounded her that she was not in the least well.  
  
Yet, ever optimistic, she learned a few tricks of deception--- and to the outside world, Kagome was once again her normal cheerful self. Inuyasha in this case was quite unaware of the whole proceedings ever occurring (blind mutt as he is). Although it can be said, that those closest to her, were at times quite suspicious of her true feelings.  
  
Sango was therefore a bit more protective of her friend, butting in on some of the arguments between Kagome and Inuyasha, only to hit the hanyou on the head with her enormous boomerang. It was an interesting show in the least for the majority of her male companions.  
  
And even Miroku attempted to cheer the girl up, although his ways were quite questionable. More than once a day it seemed, that a certain monk's hand that at the time was placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder--- would quickly turn to a straying hand to a rather lower region.  
  
It was at these times when an aggressive Sango was smashing the monk into the ground that maybe--- just maybe Miroku was the prince charming meant for her. But those wonderings had been quickly dashed away, and the better for it, as she looked upon Miroku and Sango. It was obvious those two were in love--- although neither might admit it.  
  
So it was with a heavy heart, that Kagome continued her days, without anyone to give what left remained of her broken heart.  
  
But fortunately for her, Kagome was rather in for a surprise. It wasn't a few weeks after she realized belatedly that Inuyasha was not the one for her that she finally came upon the one person who could very well be her soul mate. How blind she had been, so very blind that this one person could have been overlooked for so long.  
  
Had she not heard a tale of the very sorts, one would wonder if she would ever realize the truth behind who was the one for her.  
  
And it would be so very easy to gain him, and all she needed was true loves first kiss. Then poof--- they would be together. It was so simple, yet complicated as she thought of the implications of her actions.  
  
But those were instantly waved aside as her heart pounded in anticipation.  
  
The only hindrance being that she would have to wait. As it was, she couldn't very well say out loud whom she was meant to be with. After all, he was at present considered a part of the growing lists of enemies they had. Something, which neither member of the group would sympathize with.  
  
So she'd wait, patiently for him to come to her (or rather, they'd come after Inuyasha--- but it's all they same). Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, but Kagome never faultered in what she knew to be true.  
  
But the waiting soon came to close, as Sesshoumaru and his companions showed up on a cold autumn day.  
  
It was then Kagome's eyes took in his physique, the apple of her eye just waiting to be kissed by her fair lips. The fairy tale that had shown her the way to her true love came back to her, forefront in brain as she recalled the whispering of her mothers words spin a tale of wonder and magic, of true love.  
  
Stumbling away from her group, racing towards the presumed enemy despite the cries of surprise from all four of her friends. She came to a halting stop in front of him, her arms reaching out to grasp his shoulders as she twisted her body to accommodate his height. Leaning towards him, she brought pale pink lips to brush against his own in an awkward sort of kiss.  
  
She pulled away quickly when a squawk of indignation left his mouth. But it was hardly noticed, after all--- he fit the description perfectly, he had to be her prince charming just had to be. Although as she looked at the angry person before her, she realized a little disappointedly (maybe a little more, as all girls are a tad bit vain at times) that he did not transform into a beautiful prince, but kept his frog like form.  
  
But hadn't she heard the tales a million times, the princess would kiss the frog and poof, beautiful prince in all his masculine glory would appear.  
  
While Kagome pondered this slight hindrance in her plan (although, she would not let it deter her from her one true love), Jaken was steaming at the thought of lack of cleanliness now that a human had touched him--- kissed him! Yet, while he simmered, a cool wave seemed wash over him--- dissipating all his anger as he realized something very important.  
  
For the first time in his life, Jaken had been kissed, and by a pretty human girl no less. Glancing up to the girl who was now totally oblivious t him, he gave her a rather loving look that only grew in fondness as he (the lecherous old youkai that he is) appreciatively looked over her form.  
  
The audience however, looked on in disgust (plainly written on all there faces--- yes, even Sesshoumaru). How anyone could ever kiss Jaken was beyond the whole of the audience. So, in hopes of turning the scene into something a bit normal (and a lot more comfortable for the rest of them), Inuyasha begun to yell obscenities and accusations.  
  
Both sides believing in the other group bewitching their companions, or better yet that Naraku had somehow manipulated them for some twisted scheme of his.  
  
Both Jaken and Kagome were sadly brought out of their reverie as a fight between their separate group members ensued. It was with a look to the other that they realized that their love although destined to be--- was something their friends could just not handle at the moment.  
  
So, it was with a heavy heart the two separated only to return to their respected groups to break them apart. It wasn't until the usual battle between brothers commenced and then quickly ending that the two groups were able to tear themselves away. With Sesshoumaru disappearing as though in thin air, followed by a prancing Rin and disgruntled Jaken (having been forced yet again, to baby-sit the little girl).  
  
Kagome on the other hand left with a very silent group, all pondering different things. Inyasha wondering just when he would get some Ramen, Sango questioning whether Naraku or Sesshoumaru had been behind Kagome's sudden loss of sanity, Miroku trying to figure out when might be a good time to yet again grope Sango.  
  
Shippou on the other hand was relieved at yet another close call. After all, the cute kid routine could only last for so long, and how else was he going to get his jollies worth if Kagome found a mate.  
  
So it was with these thoughts that yet another day ended--- and whether Jaken and Kagome would ever fulfill their destiny, well that can be left to the readers.  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: This was so a joke you guys. A challenge from my friends--- as it is, the only real person meant for Kagome is Miroku. Um--- anyways, I hope you had a good laugh, and do please review! 


End file.
